


You're The Music Of My Soul

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coming out to the world, Fluff, M/M, Music, RockSinger!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a rock singer with a secret boyfriend. Now might just be the right time to reveal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Music Of My Soul

As Dean performed, to the packed stadium of screaming fans, a song he'd only written a few days before, he could feel Cas's beaming, proud smile from his customary seat in the front row. 

The reception to the new song had been overwhelming, especially given it was essentially a love song which was not Deans customary style. 

But as he'd watched Cas puttering around their shared apartment the other day, baking a pie for Dean just cause, he'd been struck by how much he truly did love the other man and inspiration had hit and he'd worked feverishly and in no time had produced the fully formed song. Which was essentially an ode to Castiel though no one in this room knew it. 

And suddenly Dean became aware of just how sad that made him. That no one apart from close friends and family knew this amazing, beautiful man was his. 

He couldn't imagine what Cas felt every time he watched Dean give an interview or read about him in the paper, bare faced lying and pretending he was available when they'd been in a pretty serious relationship for years now. 

All for the sake of his career because his management didn't think his fans would react favourably to his relationship. Dean couldn't believe how selfish he'd been to pretend like Cas didn't exist, to hide him away like he didn't matter when truly Cas was one of the most important people in his life along with Sam. Certainly more important than any career ever could be. And Cas had never said a word, never complained once though it must have made him sad too. 

As Dean came to the end of his song he knew what he had to do and a sense of calm overtook him, a sense of rightness. No going back now.   
He pulled the microphone close, took a deep breathe and began.

"Thank you for the positive response to that song, I was kind of nervous to how you might react, I know it's a little different. And you may be wondering why I wrote it and who it's about because I think it's pretty clear it is about some one in my life. So I'm going to be honest with you, something I haven't exactly been in the past." 

A strange hush had descended on the crowd, everyone interested in what he had to say next. He couldn't even imagine what Cas might be thinking right now. 

He took a seat on the stool that was set on the stage for his slower songs and carried on, once he'd gathered his thoughts. 

"I imagine most of you know that in interviews if I'm asked I always say that I'm single. Well sorry to disappoint but I haven't been single for a long time. And it was wrong of me to hide that part of my life, like I was ashamed or something because let me tell you I am not. It's the best thing that's happened in my life." 

There were whispers running across the arena, guesses as to what Dean meant by his cryptic words. No doubt some of them had guessed the truth already. He only hoped that they didn't object to this revelation.   
"So tonight for the first time I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Castiel. Cas, come here." 

Dean moved to the front of the stage and motioned to the security guards to help Cas up. 

As he started to climb the stairs that would bring him to Dean, he could see the tears streaming down Cas's face. Dean wondered how much Cas might have been secretly wishing for this, for a tangible acknowledgement of their relationship to the world, that it had brought his normally stoic and emotionally reserved boyfriend to express emotion so freely. 

Dean felt like shit that he hadn't done this sooner, if he knew it would mean so much to Cas he would have. 

He reached him then and he opened his arms and Cas flung himself into them, tucking himself in against Dean's neck and holding on tight. He pressed a kiss into his messy hair and brought the microphone back to his lips.

"This is Cas everyone and I love him. I hope you can all learn to love him too." 

The crowds responding cheers were deafening and it didn't die down for a long time after. Dean just stood there grinning, soaking it and up and holding Cas because he was allowed to now. 

***

The nexts days papers were full of the story, full colour photos showing the pair of them on stage, clearly in love and happy. Many more such photos would follow in the coming years, as was meant to be.


End file.
